wedding date
by aby1221
Summary: After finding out her soon to be husband cheated on her on their wedding day what would happen next when she meet an unexpected person who will change her life completely?
1. Chapter 1

**Hi sorry if i haven't updated all i need is you but i will update it soon i just need to finish what i was planning on doing with it... but anyway here i write a new story let me know if it's interesting or not.**

* * *

It was suppose to be the happiest day of my life, who would have thought it would turn out to be the worst.

Today was suppose to my wedding with a man I thought I love, but if I think about it; did I really love him? Sure I was happy when I was with him but that doesn't mean I love him, after all he was my only childhood friend, my only best friend, he's even my first kiss. It's only logical that I'm happy with him. I mean he was my first at everything, well except my chastity but still. I never really think much about it but I felt like I was in cage all along. I felt like was hiding from the reality and only live in a fairy tale world. I always follow what my parent wan me to be and never really think about it. I ponder these thoughts as I sit in a park bench. It was already midnight and here I am sitting in a bench with my wedding dress.

"My wedding dress…I can't believe he cheated on me….and in our wedding! God! And that's not even the worst part" I laughed sarcastically "he cheated on me with a man! I can't believe I never noticed that he's gay!" I screamed it's not like someone will hear me, after all who would walk in the park at exactly 12 am. I exhale trying to cool my mind.

My parents are probably looking for me right now. I better get home. I sighed.

"Would you shut up someone's trying to sleep here!" a voice suddenly complained. I look around and found a girl probably a year younger than me lying on a tree branch.

Her face is covered with her hat.

"I'm sorry for my rudeness, I didn't expect a person to be here this late hours and even sleeping on a tree branch." I apologized sarcastically.

"What are you a rich spoiled brat who only think about herself, you should check you're surrounding first before you act like you own the whole world." She replied while taking her hat from her face. I couldn't really see her face because the leaves are blocking the light.

"Well if you weren't sleeping on a tree branch were people can't see you I'm sure people would respect you're privacy"

I watch as she jumped down the tree without any problem and stand straight looking straight to my eyes. I was surprised at what her appearance looks like; I thought I would find a face of a really stubborn person. But what I saw was an angelic face with a brown eyes and her hair in a ponytail. She's wearing a skinny jeans and a baggy shirt. She walks toward me and says.

"look I'm not in the mood right now to talk to a psycho woman who caught her soon to be husband cheating on her with a man on their wedding day."

"Well excuse me for being stressed out after finding out my fiancé cheated on me"

I was surprised when I felt tears started to fall from my eyes. I never once broke down in public and worse in front of a complete stranger. I wipe my face but the tears won't stop.

"hey…you okay?" she asked.

I didn't answer I just stood there like an idiot.

She walks toward me a put her hand behind me and moving it up and down, trying to stop me from crying. She hugged me and I hugged her back. I really need someone beside me right now even if it's a complete stranger I don't know.

When I stop crying, I broke from the hug. She wipe the remaining tears on my eyes with the back of her hand.

"You okay?" she asked

"Yeah…thank you" I answered

"Sooo who's the lucky bastard?" She asked nonchalantly

"Kashiwagi Suguru"

I noticed that she froze when I said his name but quickly return to normal.

"Ohhh…. So you that famous person who's name I don't know in the news?"

"The one and only" I answered

"My name is Fukuzawa Yumi yours?" she asked

"Sachiko, Ogasawara Sachiko?"

* * *

review if it's **_interesting or uninteresting?_**


	2. Chapter 2

"Soooo since you're here want to go get a drink or something?" Yumi asked while she scratched her temple.

"I mean you don't have too, I just think you need to relax and forget what happen today" she continued while looking down the pavement.

"Yeah sure… I could really use a drink right now" Sachiko answered and smile sweetly at Yumi. Yumi smiled back trying to hold her blushing face. _"Gosh what's happening to me….control yourself Yumi"_

"That's settle then…I uhh.. I'll go get my ride then, stay here" Sachiko nodded watching Yumi walk and disappear at the end of the street. Few minutes later, sounds of screeching tires were heard and a motorcycle stop in front of her. The person in the vehicle surprises her. Sachiko watch as Yumi took of her helmet and throw it to her.

"Get behind me" Yumi said

"You expect me ride that thing" Sachiko asked pointing dumbfounded at the motorcycle while wearing a widen eye.

"What, your too scared to ride one, well sorry your mommy and daddy is not here to give you a million dollar limousine ride." Yumi taunted while wearing a smirk on her face.

"What that's not even the issue here"

"Really? Then what is it?" Yumi asked with her brow curved upward.

"Th..That.. I've never ridden a motorcycle before" She answered

"Then" Yumi started, while she got off the vehicle and whisper in Sachiko's ear "I'm your "_first"_ then" Sachiko blushed at this and made her heart skip a beat

"Wh..what?" Sachiko asked in a surprised voice

"Nothing just playing with you" Yumi answered while laughing her head off.

"You know what, give me the address of the bar or club whatever it is where going and I'll meet you there" Sachiko offered

"And how are you going to do that?" Yumi asked like she's plotting something evil.

"I'll call a taxi" Sachiko answered

"How?"

"What do you mean how? Of course by waving my hand at the side of the street until a taxi stop" Sachiko said while crossing her arm.

"That's not what I meant, I mean, how are you going to pay the taxi you don't even have money"

Sachiko stood their dumbfounded.

"Wait a minute how do you know I don't have money; are you some kind of robber who can tell a person if they have money or something?" Sachiko asked curiously.

Yumi laugh hysterically at this.

"Hahaha…. My stomach hurts…hahaha" Yumi continue laughing while trying to compose herself.

"Where did you even get that idea, I know you don't have money because you have nothing else except what you're wearing"

"ohh… well sorry I'm not always this stupid, on the contrary I'm smart just that my head is mess up today" Sachiko said.

Wind suddenly passes by making Sachiko cross her hands to her chest. Yumi notice this and quickly took off her jacket and walk around Sachiko and put it behind her.

"You'll need it more than me"

Sachiko hold the jacket while saying thank you to Yumi.

"No need to say thank you because you ow me one"

"ugghhh are you serious? soooo when you help other's you always asked for a payment?" Sachiko asked while being intrigue with what she just heard.

"Not really, just you" Yumi answered

"May i asked why?"

"because your absolutely breath taking and i only want to spent every second with you" Yumi said making Sachiko blushed.

"I'm just kidding, It's because you woke me up" Yumi quickly said _"What the hell did you just say Yumi now she thinks your wierd, aggghh you should think before say anything...wait is she disappointed because i said she woke me up that why their's payment her mood quickly change i can't tell"_

"oohhh...ummm... want to get going now?" Sachiko offered breaking the silence.

"Yeah come on" Yumi said while she offer her hands to Sachiko. Sachiko smiled and accepted it and hold her hand until they reach Yumi's motorcycle. Yumi got on first not breaking their hands then sachiko. Sachiko then broke their hand and wrapped it around Yumi's abdomen.

"Ready?"

"Always" Sachiko answered

(sorry if this is short i'll upload chapter 3 tomorrow)


	3. Chapter 3

**Sorry if i didn't post this earlier because i thought i did but here it is. **

(last time)

"Ready?"

"Always" Sachiko answere

(Sachiko's POV)

I hugged Yumi from behind tightly while resting my head at her shoulder. I noticed that her abdomen tighten but return to its normal state after awhile. When the engine started I clench my hand to her shirt.

"Jesus women are trying to kill me?" Yumi smirked

"Sorry" I mumbled hiding my face at Yumi's neck.

"Um….could you loosen your hand grip on my shirt?" Yumi asked shyly while I obeyed.

I noticed that I was shivering a little and my heart beat is increasing every minute that passed.

_"Stop it Sachiko it's just a ride, don't be nervous, Yumi probably noticed I'm shivering god I'm so embarrassed" I thought while I continue to hide my head at Yumi's neck._

"Hey," Yumi said while turning her head to me. "Don't be nervous okay, just stay calm" she said while running her hand up and down my arm.

"W…who's ner…nervous I'm not nervous" Sachiko stuttered while blushing at what Yumi said.

Yumi snickered and said "Okay then, Ms. I'm not nervous"

Yumi then grabbed the helmet I'm holding and put the strand of hair in front of my eye behind my ear before putting the helmet on me.

_"Good think she can't see my face now, I'll be really embarrassed"_

She turned around and started to drive to our destination.

All I could think then was how Yumi's body felt in my arms.

* * *

"Wait this is nowhere looks like a club or bar" Sachiko said while taking off her helmet and climbing down the motorcycle. Looking at a massive mansion in front of her

"Because it's not, its my house" Yumi answered

"What?" Sachiko exclaimed

_"Wow never thought she's rich anyway why the hell would she bring me to her house...OHH MY GOD is she planning on doing something to me?" _

"What ever your thinking it's not what it is, I bring you here because I'm not letting you go to the club wearing a wedding dress"

"How did you know i was thinking about..." Okay i have to shut up now Sachiko thought. Yumi smirked at this.

"lucky guess anyway, get inside walked straight and turn right, get inside at the very first door and you'll find a closet inside. Just pick anything you want to wear, i'll wait for you outside i need to do something"

"Alright" Sachiko followed what Yumi said and pick a red dress ending at her knee. after changing she grabbed Yumi's jacket that Yumi gave at her at the park and put it on. When she's finished she leaves her wedding dress behind and headed outside to find yumi.

When Yumi saw Sachiko her eyes widen and her breathing stopped and only remember how to breath when her lungs screamed for air. All she could think is how beautiful sachiko looks like on the dress.

"You know if you continue to look at me like that i might melt" Sachiko said shyly while putting her hand behind her back and slowly walking toward yumi.

"I could stare at you day and night" Yumi answered while grabbing Sachiko's left hand and kiss the back of it. Making sachiko blushed. The two continues to stare at each other until yumi's butler said their ride is here.

"Where taking a car?" Sachiko said somewhat disappointed

"What you'll miss hugging me from behind?" Yumi said jokingly.

"Th...that's not it" Sachiko mumbled

"As i loved to continue this discussion we need to get going" Yumi said while offering her hand to Sachiko like she did last time in the park.

"Of course" Sachiko answered while taking Yumi's hand.

Yumi then lead sachiko to the car and open the door of the passenger's seat. "Milady" Yumi said bowing her head to sachiko.

"Thank you" Sachiko replied

"Always a your service" Yumi said while climbing the driver's seat.

* * *

When they reached their destination, Yumi turn off the engine climbed of the car and open the passenger seat in order for sachiko to get out.

"After you" Yumi said

"Merci" (thank you in french)

"So this where were going it look really nice i like the name" Sachiko compliment

" Yeah "Rose Mansion" has been one of the famous club here in Japan" Yumi said

"Wanna go inside now?"

"With pleasure Ms. Fukuzawa"

* * *

**R&R- again sorry i updated late i thought i updated it last monday but its clear i didn't**

**PLEASE REVIEW! NEXT CHAPTER the other roses will be reveal!**


End file.
